Good Night, My Love
by MCinephile
Summary: One-shot. Sharon is sick and alone. Andy is in love and romantic.


Hello ! Here is a little story that I hope you'll like ! Do not hesitate to leave a review or to contact me by PM !

Thank you !

...

"Rusty! I'm fine, I promises. You go and have a good time with Gus and Buzz."

"But, I can stay with you..."

Sharon looked at her son. He had changed so much since the first time they met and Sharon was so proud of him.

"Rusty, I'm not dying. I'm just a little sick."

"Okay... Well, bye. See you tomorrow!"

Sharon nodded and pulled him into a quick hug, not wanting to transmit him her microbes.

"Love you." She said when he entered the elevator.

"Love you too! Now, come back in, and call if you need anything!" Rusty said and waited for the doors to close.

Sharon laughed and came back in her condo. She closed and locked the door behind her.

She had woken this morning with a headache and a light fever. It had been years since the last time she had been sick. And she felt terrible. She had went to work and fortunately, the team hadn't caught a case and they all went home very early. Andy and her were supposed to have dinner together and she was really disappointed to have to cancel it.

 _"It's alright Sharon, you're sick. Go back to bed and have some rest." Andy said while walking her to her car._

 _"But, I wanted to go..." Sharon argued pouting. That comment made Andy laughed._

 _"Well, I do hope so!" He pulled her into a hug and Sharon immediately respond. He kissed her temple._

 _"Go home now... And do call me if you need anything." He opened her door and closed it once she was safely inside. With one last smile she was gone._

One hour later, Sharon had change into her pajamas and was resting on her sofa, her hair in a low bun and a few strands still wet from the bubbly bath she had just taken. Her TV was on and she was pondering if she wanted to eat or not. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing beside her on a pillow. She quickly read the text from Andy and smiled.

"I hope you're resting, Captain."

"Of course I am, Lieutenant." She quickly wrote back.

"Have you been able to sleep?"

"No... But Rusty is gone for the night, so I've taken a long bath. My headache is gone, but I still have fever."

"Did you try to eat?"

"I don't know if I'm hungry."

"You're such a difficult woman, Captain!"

Sharon laughed at his answer and put her phone back down on a pillow and stood up slowly. She didn't know if she was hungry, but she certainly was thirsty.

She took a glass and a bottle from her fridge. She almost dropped it all down when someone knocked gently on her front door. She made her way to the door. Rusty couldn't be back, he was sleeping at Buzz's after the movie. Gavin was in the south of France with his new -so much younger- boyfriend, and Andrea was probably with the nose in her papers.

"Who is it?" Sharon asked calmly.

"LAPD, madam. Open up." Sharon laughed at the bossy voice and bit her lip. She rest her forehead on the door next to her hand to collect her thoughts for a moment.

"And how do I know that you're a real officer?" She asked without opening the door.

"Oh, well... I don't have my badge on me... But I do have hot chocolate and brownies."

Sharon was laughing when she opened the door and finally let Andy in.

He smiled at her and went to kitchen, dropping a kiss on her hair as he was walking by. He grabbed a plate, put the brownies on it, and the bottle of water Sharon was about to use. Then, he went back in the living-room. He sat down on the couch, exactly where Sharon had been only seconds before. He put the plate and the bottle down and grabbed a little black cover.

Finally, he turned to Sharon, silently inviting her to join him. Her eyes hadn't left him since he had entered her condo and she had a beautiful smile on her lips.

She walked to him and sat down between his legs. He draped the cover on them both.

"I'm sick..." Sharon said laying back against his chest. He put a hand on her forehead. She hummed, he smiles and kissed her temple.

"Your hands are cold."

"Oh, sorry..." Andy said pulling back, but Sharon stopped him and really surprised him when she put his hands on her stomach, underneath her sweater.

Andy stilled for a moment. His hands flat on her hot skin, then he started stroking her with his thumbs.

Sharon hummed again and turned a little to face him.

"If I wasn't sick, I would kiss you right now."

Andy smiled and bent down to do just that. When he started licking her lips she pulled back.

"I don't care about your microbes, Sharon. I love everything about you." He was smiling gently at her.

"Oh, Andy." Sharon turned, her legs bent underneath her and she took Andy's face in her hands, "I love you so much. "She kissed him and returned in his arms.

She adjusted the cover around them once more.

"You're the perfect boyfriend, Andy." She said, looking at the brownies and chocolate.

"Only for you." He made her look at him, "I mean it Sharon. I'm not perfect, but thanks to you I'm happy. Having you in my life, loving you, had made me a better man. I love you so very much." He wiped away some of Sharon's tears. "So, are you hungry?"

She nodded her head no, "But I'm really tired..."

"Okay, let's put you to bed then." Andy helped her pulled the cover around her and walked her to her bedroom.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Do you want me to?"

"I do." She answered without hesitation.

"Then yes. Of course I will."

Sharon watched him from under the covers. How the muscles in his arms stretched when he took off his shirt, the scar on his stomach, the color of his underwear.

Sharon's eyes were fighting sleep, but she did opened them for a moment when she felt Andy's cool body behind her. And the last thing she heard before finally succumbing was, "good night, my love.".


End file.
